Five Hour Energy
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: What happens when America slips a five hour energy into Greece's drink and Australia is the only country around? One angry Aussie, that's what. GreeAus. Rated T for sexual themes.


England was sitting in a chair for the World Meeting break, sipping his tea when he saw America and Denmark run by.

Both were snickering loudly.

England sighed, knowing for a fact that wasn't a good sign.

"Hey America, what the bloody hell are you doing?" he called.

America didn't reply and was seen pulling a small bottle of something out of the pocket of his bomber jacket, uncapping it, and poured it right into the cup of water meant for Greece.

Greece didn't seem to notice and happened to drink the entire glass of water without warning.

America and Denmark returned.

Watching from a safe distance.

"America, what the bloody hell did you put in Greece's drink?!" England shouted, before Denmark covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

America smiled, showing off the little bottle.

"Five hour energy, dude. Figured it was time Greecie stayed awake during the World Meeting." America replied with a large smile.

Denmark removed his hand from England's mouth.

"Looks like you have a little problem with that plan, Alfred." Denmark said, pointing at Greece, who's head was resting on the table.

"Damn!" America said, stomping his foot. "I need to tell them to make that drink stronger."

"I think its time to return to the meeting." England said, getting to his feet.

_The three left the room, passing by Australia who happened to walk past them._

Australia stopped upon seeing Greece and approached him, thinking he was asleep.

"Hey Heracles, wake up. It's time for the World Meeting, Mate." Australia said, shaking Greece's shoulder.

_Greece raised his head, showing his eyes weren't the friendly, sleepy ones as they usually were._

_Australia didn't have a chance against Greece at that point._

_"AHHHH! BLOODY KOALAS!"_

* * *

_**(This is a time skip ve~)**_

* * *

England exited the elevator and made his way down the hall.

His green eyes glancing back and forth with his thick eyebrows showing slight confusion.

_Australia hadn't been at the meeting._

_It wasn't just a mistake because England had noticed New Zealand constantly watching the door for Australia._

He made his way down the hall and stopped upon seeing New Zealand at the door with his micronation, Aramoana at his side.

"Jett?" he called, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

England stepped up behind New Zealand, trying to peer over his head.

The door opened to reveal Hutt River standing in the doorway, his purple cloak missing for once.

"Oh g'day New Zealand. You too Aramoana." he greeted. "Oh! En-England too?"

New Zealand and Aramoana glanced over their shoulders and two pairs of green and blue eyes widened with surprise.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England hissed.

"U-uhm...well..." Hutt River started.

"Kyne, Jett said to let them in." came Wy's voice.

Hutt River opened the door, corralling the three into the room.

Australia was lying on his stomach on the bed with a sheet covering his lower half, face buried into a pillow and brown hair a bit more messier than usual.

Wy was sitting beside him, placing an icepack on Australia's back.

"Oh my god, Jett! Are you okay?!" New Zealand yelped, rushing over to the other side of Australia.

"...no..." Australia replied.

"What the bloody hell happened to him?!" England shouted.

Australia pointed at another bed where Greece was fast asleep and covered with a sheet covering his lower body.

"Putting it lightly, Greece was awake for a long time and now my hips are bruised beyond belief." Australia explained.

"Not surprised...America dumped a...what does he call it? Five hour energy into Greece's drink." England said.

"Remind me when I can walk to throw America out a bloody window..." Australia said, flopping his face into the pillow.

Now that was first, Australia was usually nice to most people, he must've been severely pissed off.

"I'll talk to him-"

"No! You tell that damn wanker when I can walk again, he better start running." Australia shouted through the pillow as he pointed at England.

"I'll be sure to tell him."


End file.
